Jake and the Crossover Crew: The Beginning
by Tacosaurus
Summary: One minute Jake and his crew were going on a quest, the next they discover they have become ... PONIES! Now Jake and the crew must try and return home but it's not that easy. With Jake falling in love with a member of the CMC, Cubby becoming Applejack's biggest fan, Izzy just wanting to go home and a new enemy lurking in the dark this will be one of the hardest travels yet!
1. The crossing of worlds

Jake swung through the vines,happy and side him, Izzy and Cubby swung too. Between the trio, they each held rare gems with Skully keeping an eye out for a temple as he swooped through the skies. Time was of the essence."I see it!" Skully suddenly sqwarked.  
"Lead the way Skully!" Jake yelled, jumping off the final vine and continuing the quest on they reached the temple,three whips if magic settled in to the stones in which the gems belonged in. However,no one noticed. The crew drew closer. "Ugh,my head feels dizzy..."Cubby moaned.  
"Mine too..."Izzy added,clutching her pressed his hand to his forehead.  
"Me three." Jake staggered to the stones.  
"We have to finish this quest for Peter Pan and Tinker Bell." He demanded shakilly yet boldly.  
"For Peter and Tinker Bell!" The other two chorused in a similar tone. They placed the gems in to place in which clicked and glowed. Jake was about to yell "We did it!"but all he managed was a groan before passing out.  
"Jake!" Cubby tried to run over but he too fell to the floor, unconscious.  
"Jake! Cubby!" Izzy screamed. She was now terrified. Her head throbbed and made small blurs in her vision. What was happening? Izzy wished in her fading senses that she more time to out but a grey cloud filled her head and sharpened her vision to black.  
The whisps snaked around the trio and lifted them through a portal where a new quest lied. From the shadows, an evil cloaked figure smirked, eyes maliciously, and stepped in the light, whisked away.

Skully landed just as an evil demonic laugh rang out and the whisps faded. He gasped and tried to fly after the source but he was too late. He crashed in to a wall,damaging his wing. Skully only knew one thing. The crew were gone and he'd do whatever it took to bring them back from wherever they vanished to.

Meanwhile...

The Cutie mark crusaders, (more commonly known as the CMC), were sitting in their tree house, talking about cutie marks. "We've tried talent shows, paintin',match-makin',racin' and even cookie makin' yet none of us have a cutie mark!" Yelled Apple Bloom.  
"You could try being a chicken" Sweetie Belle suggested mischievously to Scootaloo. The orange pegasi looked disgruntled.  
"I'm not a chicken!"  
"Are too"  
"Are not!"  
"Are too"  
"Are not!"  
"Yes you are!"  
"No I'm not!"  
"Uh huh"  
"Nuh uh"  
"Are too!"  
"Are not!" Just as Sweetie Belle was about to retort back,a big earthquake shook the en big whisps of light zoomed down from the sudden dark skies. Three were separated and landed below the tree house but not in the sight of the crusaders.

Ponies darted out of sight until it finished. The fillies opened the door and peeped out. On the ground lay two colts and a filly. The filly was a peach coloured pegasus with her brown mane tied in to two pigtails (bunches?)and earings. On top of her mane, a pink bandanna could be seen. Beside her, the white earth pony colt with his scruffy orange mane had a blue bandanna on his e third young male was a unicorn. His spiky,jet black hair had a red bandanna resting behind it. It was slightly torn. Over his dark blue coat, he wore a outfit for a pirate as did the other two.  
The filles gasped and rushed to their aid. Grabbing the hooves of the strangers, they half carried, half dragged them back to the tree house. As this scene unfolded, the cloaked figure from earlier smirked and trotted off. The plan had only just begun...


	2. Meeting the CMC, Twilight and Rarity

When Jake's eyes first opened, he still thought he was in a crazy misfit of a dream. Everything was slightly blurred and swaying. Jake closed his eyes, taking a sharp, shaky, intake of breath and opened them again slowly. Needless to say, what he saw made him scream. "Are you alright?" A white unicorn asked. She looked quite young with bright,green, concerned eyes and purple and pink curls. Jake nodded slowly. He was not quite sure what had happened. Jake tried to stand up but he fell over. He saw a dark blue hoof. "What... does the rest of me look like..." he squeaked.  
Sweetie Belle's brow furrowed. "Uh... like a pony?" She repiled, utterly confused. Jake's eyes grew wide. "WHAT!"

"She said you're pony!" Scootaloo bellowed loudly, assuming that he didn't hear Sweetbelle. She noticed his eyes go wide, "Haven't you looked at yourself in the mirror in your life?" Applebloom seemed confused, she looked back at Jake.

"Yes but not often we don't do it often back in Neverland..." He winced, his ears folding. His eyes shined with shame and fright. Sweetie Belle felt sorry for the poor colt. judging by his tone of voice, he was afraid. "Neverland? I've never heard of that place before. Ooh! Ooh! I know maybe he got hit by one of those werid beams and he got amn... amnes... he lost his memory!" Sweetie Belle said in a hurry. She beamed a wide smile and small green sparks emitted from her horn. "What?" Jake asked, tilting his head.

"That's Ammesia." Scootaloo corrected, rolling her eyes glancing at Sweetbelle with an uninterested look and then back to Jake. "What's neverland?" Applebloom asked curiously.

"Oh, right..." Sweetie Belle grinned sheepishly. Jake blinked multiple times before replying "What is Neverland? What is Neverland?! only a place full of adventure, magic, faith, pixie dust and the greatest hero of all... PETER PAN! I'm part of his special pirate crew! We were just in the middle of an adventure when we passed out and POOF! Here we are!" He grinned, standing on all fours rather proudly. "Most of all, you hardly grow up there! Except if you're Captain James Hook! The most deadliest pirate upon the seven seas! Hardly that though, he's more of a big coward, a cowardly custard!"

"Why?" Applebloom asked curious again, her eyes widering, Scootaloo raised an eyebrow. Applebloom phrased it again, "Why is he a coward?"

"Well, he's-" A groan from Cubby alerted Jake. "Cubby!"

"Cubby?" Scootaloo asked, putting her head to the side, looking perplexed.  
"Who's tha'?" Applebloom questioned.  
"Jake? What happened?" The white colt rubbed his head with his hoof. He gasped as he saw Jake. "J-J-Jake?!" "Hmm,it's like they've never been ponies before..." Sweetie Belle muttered.

"It's werid," Scootaloo looked at the white colt, she looked at Sweetie belle. "What are you thinking?"

"Let's get Twilight" Sweetie declared. "Who's that?" Cubby asked, curious. Jake shrugged or tried to. Izzy then awoke. "What happened?"

"There's no time. Twilight will explain. Most likely" Scootaloo

Twilight was busy reading a detailed book, there was then a knock on the door, Twilight frowned, slowly closing the book and opening the door, looking suprised. "... Why are you here?"

" We believe these two have lost their memories! They keep talking about weird places and places like 'neverland' and 'hook' ..." Sweetie Belle explained hastily. Her eyes displayed discomfort and her voice had a worried tone.

Twilight hesistated, "Come in," she gestured for them to come in, she then was looking though the books, "There's got to be a logical answer for this."

"Thanks" The group sat down and Cubby put a dazed Izzy on the , A 'Aha' came from Twilight.

"What? What is it?"

"It seems they have 'transformed' into pony's, it seems they are from a different dimension altogether!" Twilight explained. She looked a bit worried.

"Really? That's amazing!" Yelled Sweetie Belle,green sparks coming out of her horn.

"Yes," she concentrated, "But it doesn't say how to get you back..." she mused, "Perhaps it's impossible."

"Twilight! What about that prophecy? Three heros need to get back home by the power a spark holds,yet it's not as easy as it sounds,the leader shall fall victim to love's bounds,another with an obsession. Because of these, one will be left in the cold. Beware of the Nightmare Bringer, his name is unknown yet still strikes fear in to your heart, for the time being they must depart..." Spike, Twilight's dragon assistant, explained hastly.

"That sounds awful!"Izzy felt something weird pang in her heart. Anxiety? Maybe it was just wanting to get home...

"... It could be possible." Twilight brought out another book. "Ah... here it is! Yes...it talks about some sort of portal." her eyes scanned the page.

"Alright!" The trio yelled. "But, I, er , feel tired..." Jake lied to stop himself from seeing rude. "Ooh! Maybe we could have a sleepover in the tree house!" Sweetie Belle declared gleefully. Twilight looked suspicious. Something wasn't quite right...

"Do your sister know about this, sweetie belle?" Twilight asked, looking hesistant.

"Well..." Sweetie Belle laughed tilted his head. Sister? He'd never had a sister. The closest he ever got to one was Izzy.

"You haven't told her have you?" Twilight said, frowning slightly.

"Not yet but we thought to see you first! You're the smart one and Rarity would just make new clothes for them! It would take hours!"

Twilight turned to the others, who shook their head rapidly.  
"Right, well you better tell them." she flicked another page.

The six left and went to Sweetie' s house. Sweetie Belle knocked. "Come in. Oh,hello. Who's that behind you?"came Rarity' s voice. She was working at a desk, sowing fabrics together.

"That's Jake!" Scootaloo said proudly as she and Apple bloom entered. "Well, sweetie belle go tell her."

"Hi, look this may seem crazy but we've come from another world. We need to get back. But it might take a while..."  
"Oh you poor things... Ooh! How about a new range of clothes!" Sweetie Belle groaned. "I'll just measure them..." Sweetie perked up a bit at groaned as she walked in with the others.

"How is that gonna help them?" She asked, rolling her eyes in Rarity' s direction.

Rarity walked up to Izzy. "Nevermind them. Come along darling..."

As Izzy when behind a privacy screen, Rarity gasped. "Have you not got a cutie mark?"

"A what mark?"

"A cutie mark! It's a special mark on your flank which shows your talents! Hey maybe you could join our club! The CMC!" Yelled glanced at Jake. Jake nodded.

"Well, ok..." He replied, smiling nervously.

"Great!" Yelled Apple Bloom.

"We'll head to the tree house as soon as Rarity is finished!" Sweetie Belle' s horn emitted more green sparks.

All was going fine...

* * *

Watching through the window, the figure from earlier chuckled. Things were slowly slotting in to place...

* * *

**Happy birthday Jake! Yes, dear readers, this day is a special day for Jake and the neverland pirates- It's their birthday! This chapter, dedicated to them, was co-written by Twintailz as will most. **

**Leave reviews! **

**Taco**


End file.
